


Gossip

by DewingedAngel



Category: VIXX
Genre: But you can tell who is speaking, Cause there're only two characters, Dialogue-Only, Eep it's a tiny drabble, Established Relationship, Happy birthday bub, M/M, Phone Call, This is all i have for Jung Taek lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DewingedAngel/pseuds/DewingedAngel
Summary: Taekwoon wonders if Hakyeon actually knows how much he loves him
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb

"Hel—,"

"Hakyeon. I love you. You know this, right? I really, really love you. Am I clear? I'm not hiding my feelings for you,"

"Yes, of course, love. I know that. And I love you, as well," 

"No, I really love you and I'm not cheating on you and I'm most definitely not trying to break your precious little heart. Hakyeon —,"

"Calm down. What are you talking about?"

"They are saying I'm not treating you right. Am I not treating you right? Oh Gosh, I'm not, am I. That's why you keep coming home late. Hakyeon —,"

"No, Taekwoon, wha — you know how my work is unpredictable,"

"But Hakyeon, I —,"

"Where are you right now, love?"

"I'm at the supermarket. I came to get groceries for dinner,"

"Love, why are you reading gossip magazines?"

"...."

"Love?"

"But, Hakyeon, listen to me. They sound like they're true. They even have evidence!"

"Umm hmm, what sort?"

"They have these pictures of us at restaurants and you're looking at me but I'm only looking at the food!" 

"Taekwoon, love, that's food you're talking about. Of course, you're looking at it instead of at me,"

"Does that mean I'm not a bad boyfriend?" 

"No, you're the best boyfriend,"

"And you're not lying?"

"What would I gain from lying?"

"Umm,"

"Will you go home now and not think unnecessarily? Just make me some food and I'll be happy. I'll even give you some kisses,"

"Are you sure I'm paying enough attention to you?"

"Taekwoon, if you don't get out of that place immediately, I'll personally come down and drag you out,"

"I'm just asking! You don't have to get irritated!"

"Yes, love. You treat me amazingly well. You don't have to worry. Okay?"

"Okay,"

"Go on, then. Put that magazine down and get back home. I love you,"

"I do too,"


End file.
